White Booklet Envelope
by 1211dooty
Summary: "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan ? Tidak perlu berbasa-basi seperti remaja 17 tahun yang sedang mengadakan kencan untuk pertama kalinya Kim Minseok, kau harus ingat umur", kata Luhan tajam...


Title : White Bookley Envelope

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Romance, Bromance

Rated : PG-15

Cast :

-Xi Luhan

- Kim Minseok

- Bitch

.

Disclaimer :

-Kyaaa,,, aku balik dengan FF romance XiuHan yang keluar dari mereka seorang member EXO, dan buat reader yang udah baca '30th Feb dan 32nd March', saya minta maaf belum bisa buat lanjutannya, tapi nanti kalau udah dapet Ilham *bukanmemberBoyBandINA* buat lanjutannya saya bakalam segera posting di FFN. Dan mau minta maaf coz gk bisa bales semua review semuanya, karena saya ON pakek Opera di Tablet dan limitnya kuota Internet. Tapi kalau sempet saya jawab, dan sekali lagi, habis baca edisi ini jangan lempari saya pakek gelas dan bend tajam lainnya, coz ini FF yanh hmm... bagaimana gitu, dan buat Judulnya, hhee.. itu judul terlintas setelah saya melihat kardusnya . Habisnya bingung mau kasih judul apa. Jadi selamat membaca dan jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya... muach.. :*

.

.

.

.

.

STORY BEGINNING

.

.

.

.

" Suatu hubungan bisa menjadi sangat menjenuhkan saat kedua pihak tak ada upaya untuk membuatnya berubah"

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 23 March 2020

Minseok menatap nanar amplop putih yang ada

di genggamannya. Minseok bingung harus dengan cara seperti apa dia menyampaikan sesuatu hal penting ini kepada Luhan. Suaminya.

.

"Cepat katakan, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu"

.

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya setelah menangkap suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya selama 1 tahun belangangan. Penglihatannya menangkap tubuh tegap Luhan yang mengenakan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja biru shappier yang di padukan dengan dasi warna hitam. Cirikhas seorang CEO perkantoran Ekspor - Import China - Korea.

.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu ?", tanya Minseok mencoba untuk akrab, setidaknya akan membuat Minseok sedikit lebih tegar untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal penting jika Luhan mau menanggapi basa-basinya dengan baik.

.

Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi yang di keluarkan Luhan, laki-laki itu justru mencibir basa-basi Minseok yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan ? Tidak perlu berbasa-basi seperti remaja 17 tahun yang sedang mengadakan kencan untuk pertama kalinya Kim Minseok, kau harus ingat umur", kata Luhan tajam sambil mengeluarkan seringaian cirikhasnya.

.

.

Minseok menatap datar wajah Luhan , tak dihiraukannya perkataan Luhan yang seperti angin lalu baginya. Mulutnya sibuk menyesap sedikit demi sedikit Coffee Americcano kesukannya yang mulai tidak hangat lagi, karena terlalu lama menunggu seorang Xi Luhan yang Worka-Holic.

.

"Apa begitu, cirikhas ucapan seorang CEO perusahan Ekspor-Import China-Korea yang gemar membawa wanita lain kedalam rumahnya yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki istri?"

.

BRAKK

.

Luhan menggebrak meja di hadapannya sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak suka mereka karena merasa waktu santai mereka terganggu . Tapi bukan seorang Xi Luhan jika tak memperdulikan tatapan mengusik semua pengunjuk kepadanya -dan Minseok.-

.

"Cukup ! Jika hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik kita bicara dirumah. Kau benar-benar ku-..."

.

.

"Berbicara di rumah dengan di ganggu wanita-wanita jalang yang selalu bergelanyutan di lenganmu itu? Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki kerumah lengnat itu"

.

Tepat sebelum Luhan beranjak dari meja, Minseok lebih dulu menyela ucapannya dan sukses membuat seluruh organ tubuh Luhan menegang.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Minseok?",tanya Luhan menatap Minseok tajam seakan menuntut jawaban.

.

.

Dreet

.

.

Suara kursi kayu yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar di dalam cafe itu setelah Minseok mendorongnya perlahan dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang pasti , akan membuatmu bahagia, Tuan Xi ," suara Minseok terdengar sangat lantang saat mengucapkannya, tapi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perasaanya yang seakan di remuk secara perlahan-lahan. Pertahanannya hampir saja luluh lantah seandainya Luhan tak menatap polos seperti.

.

Bruk

.

Suara amplop putih yang sedari tadi di genggam Minseok kini meluncur mulus di atas meja dan tepat di hadapan Luhan.

.

"Apa itu?" raut wajah Luhan terlihat bingung,sebenarnya apa yang di serahkan Minseok kepadanya ? Apa isi amplop itu ? Batin Luhan.

.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih sudah menampung wanita malang ini didalam rumahmu yang sangat besar itu, sampai-sampai kau merasa tidak cukup hanya ada satu wanita di dalamnya. Dan aku meminta maaf jika aku hanya menjadi parasit di kehidupanmu, aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan appa, jangan khawatir tentang urusan perjodohan kita. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hobbimu yang selalu membawa wanita lain selama satu tahun belakangan, sekiranya aku ingin memberikan kesan yang baik di depan matamu walaupun secara jelas jika itu suatu kesalahan. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya menyanjung suami sendiri sebelum melepas status suami menjadi 'mantan' suami"

.

Semua perkataan Minseok seakan terasa seperti sayatan pisau yang mengenai hatinya, entah apa yang harus di lakukannya setelah melihat Minseok yang tersenyum nanar sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan semua pengunjung asing di sekitarnya.

.

Secara perlahan tangan Luhan menggapai sisi kanan dadanya yang terasa nyeri, ini sakit pikirnya. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya ?

.

.

Sedangkan disisilain terlihat seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun sedang berusaha mengambil oksigen secara tidak teratur setelah dirasakannya kakinya mulai lelah berlari dengan high-hels 10 cm yang di gunakannya.

.

Pandangannya memudar dipenuhi cairan bening yang keluar di kedua pelupuk matanya. Perasaannya sakit, sangat sakit setelah mengatakan semua hal yang ingin disampaikannya kepada Luhan, suaminya. Yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang status 'mantan' suami.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah cukup jenuh dengan semua sikap mu selama ini, kau hanya bisa menampilkan sikap dingin di depanku dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan semua wanita jalangmu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga membuatmu seperti ini?",

.

.

Seakan Tuhan mengerti dengan kesedihan yang dirasakan Minseok, diturunkannya hujan yang dapat menyamarkan air mata Minseok yang mulai deras sederas hujan sore hari ini. Pikirannya terbang kekenangan beberapa tahun lalu saat matanya menangkap tubuh Luhan untuk pertama kali yang menyita perhatiannya di jenjang sekolah menengah atas.

.

Luhan cinta pertamanya,

.

Luhan oksigennya,

.

Luhan tujuannya hidup,

.

Luhan harapannya.

.

.

.

.

Dan ,

.

.

.

.

Luhan suaminya.

.

.

Minseok kembali menarik nafas tak beraturan dan terdengar sesenggukan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, Minseok yang menangis, Minseok yang bersedih, Minseok yang tersakiti dan Minseok patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibukannya perlahan segel yang ngapit amplop putih itu perlahan, di keluarkannya beberapa lembar kertas yang di yakininya akan merubah hidupnya sebentar lagi.

.

.

Hidup yang kesepian,

.

.

Hidup yang sunyi,

.

.

Hidup yang tidak ada lagi Minseok di dalamnya

.

.

Dan,

.

.

.

.

Hidup itu yang di benci Luhan, tidak ada Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum lelah, senyum yang memiliki sejuta arti di dalamnha, termasuk getir dan terluka.

.

Luhan menatap miris amplop yang kini isinya sudah berserakan di bawah kakinya, entah angin dari mana yang sudah menebarkan kertas itu di bawah pijakan kakinya.

.

.

"Mengapa justru di saat seperti ini kau meninggalkanku yang mulai mencintai kehadiranmu, Minseok-ah"

.

.

.

Tamat


End file.
